Gilanbo
is one of Ultraman Tiga's Kaiju. She appeared in episode 8. She is also known as Gilanbo. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 49,000 t *Origin: Another dimension History Ultraman Tiga Giranbo was an ancient evil, each year, she would ascend from her dimension on Halloween Night, disguised as a human in a witch costume. She would go into town and hand out seemingly innocent lollipops, but in fact, these would allow them to control the children's minds to lure them to her lair, where she'd devour their dreams, then leave them in the 'Dream Graveyard'. One year, she appeared in a small town in Japan, but GUTS detected the magnetic field given off by her entering this dimmension. Rena was given one of the witch's lollipops but Daigo Madoka noticed something was wrong with the witch and chased her into her own dimension. However, he was soon captured by the evil entity, his gun and the Spark Lens were stolen from him. After explaining what she did, Giranbo tried to gas Daigo to death as she continued her evil work. Meanwhile, Rena began sleepwalking from the witch's spell but was stopped by her team mates. She revealed what had happened, giving the team the knowledge they needed to track down the Halloween demon as her lair entered this dimension to accept her new stock of food. However, before all the children could be taken, GUTS opened fire on the witch, breaking her spell. Undeterred, Giranbo caused her lair to head back to her home universe. It seemed the evil witch would escape, but suddenly, her lair stopped sinking into its home dimension. Daigo had managed to escape the death trap and reclaim the Spark Lens, transforming into the mighty Ultraman Tiga. As Tiga pulled her lair back from its dimension, the enraged Giranbo transformed to her real self to take her revenge. The beast was a good hand to hand combatant as well, able to match the giant of light in combat as few had so far. However, the witch soon decided to pull out all of her tricks, using her teleportation to trick the hero and attack from his blind spots. She then created an army of clones and assaulted the Earth's guardian from all directions. Soon, Tiga's timer began flashing under the demon's assault but the hero refused to give up and used his Timer Flash to disperse the copies. Now revealed, Giranbo was beaten down and thrown high into the air where Tiga's Ultra Fix held her in place. Seconds later, Tiga used the Zepellion Beam to put an end to the Halloween nightmare once and for all. Upon her defeat an aurora appeared and the children regained the dreams that Giranbo had taken from them. Powers and Weapons *Teleport Ray: Giranbo can emit powerful, purple rays from her face that can teleport targets. *Teleportation: Giranbo can teleport to any place she wishes including her home dimension. *Clones: Giranbo can generate solid holographic clones of herself to confuse foes. **Super Speed: Giranbo can move at incredible speeds when she has generated clones to further confuse foes. This can create blur. *Witch Disguise: Giranbo can disguise herself as a human dressed up as witch that can eat the dreams of children, as well as give them candy that can control them. **Hypnotising Song: Giranbo can play an hypnotising song. That can makes the humans that eat her candy fall under her control. *Wrist Blade: Giranbo has a small blade from her left wrist. *Vehicle: Giranbo has a vehicle that can warp through dimensions. On the inside it has a capsule for holding prisoners. It resembles a giant jack-o-lantern with a radar dish on the top. Giranbo Teleport Ray.png|Teleport Ray Giranbo Teleportation.png|Teleportation Giranbo Clones.png|Clones Giranbo Super Speed.png|Super Speed Giranbo Witch.jpeg|Witch Disguise Giranbo Vehicle.png|Vehicle Gallery Ultraman Tiga giranbo.jpg|Giranbo's illusions Giranbo Alien.jpeg Giranbo.jpg Gilanbo.jpg illusion2.jpg|Giranbo's illusions Giranbo1.jpg Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Female Villians